


Patches' Destruction

by SomiMalek



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-27
Updated: 2021-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-27 02:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomiMalek/pseuds/SomiMalek
Summary: After killing George, Dream kills Patches and fucks her dead corpse.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 71
Kudos: 18





	Patches' Destruction

George's corpse lay on the ground, blood gushing out of his head. Dream killed him for rejecting his love confession, horrified that the older man actually loved Drista.

Dream held Patches tight between his hands, lifting the cat up in the air. He violently threw the innocent animal like the horrible monster that he is, and she screamed out as her body hit the floor, breaking her front leg. He picked her up again and threw her at the wall, cracking her skull open as the cat fell off to the ground, dead.

Dream yanked off his boxers and grabbed the cat, slamming her onto the kitchen table. He positioned his small cock at her hole and gripped the sides of her cat tummy with both of his hands. He placed his cock at her kitty and slammed inside. Patches' stomach inflated as her head bobbed.

He continued to thrust into the cat, moaning and panting, until he came deep inside the animal.

And then he went for round two.


End file.
